Fossil Fighters Heroes 2
by Glacia the Icy Mega Absol
Summary: I'm remaking FFH as a solo project now. It will be a lot different, but hopefully you'll still like it. Rated T for violence and minor cussing.


**Okay, so I decided to remake Fossil Fighters Heroes, as well. However, Lexie will not be involved and it will be a solo project. Molly will still be there, though. Lexie has been replaced with an OC from an online friend of mine. Well, actually, it's her fantasy self, but she gave me permission to use her as Lexie's replacement. Thanks again to JMR the Shiny Pegasus Girl (You really need a shorter username…) for allowing me to use her character! Now, one minor change is that, although no one has powers like in my other stories, a few magic items will be involved. These items will mostly belong to the main characters and will be enchanted to transform when they want them to. Also, a third major character will appear later in the story. It's not someone I've used in a story or roleplay before, just so you know. In fact, only one person other than me has ever even heard the character's name before. Some of my other OCs may appear as the bad guys, but they won't have powers and very few, if any, will have magic items. Selena and Banette will not be involved, though, as they are not my characters. To avoid giving away spoilers, I will stop the explanations now and start the story. On with the story!**

*Molly's POV*

Hello, everyone. My name is Melissa Jane Robins. I prefer being called Molly, though. I am 16 years old. I'm 4'8" and skinny as a twig, and my eyes are a bright yellow color. I love bright colors, which is why I dyed my hair pink.

Don't let my childish appearance fool you, though. I'm a lot smarter than most people think. And whatever you do, don't piss me off. I'm not exactly bipolar, but I can change emotions in the blink of an eye, and even though I hate violence, I'm a good fighter when I need to be.

The thing that I hate the most about myself has nothing to do with my personality or appearance, though. It's the fact that I'm mute. I can read and write really well, and I know a lot of different languages, including ancient writing. But since I can't talk, most people don't like hanging out with me because they can't communicate with me very well. I wasn't born that way, but when I was 7, I got a severe infection in my throat that completely destroyed my vocal chords. The only creatures I can talk to are my vivosaurs, and that's only because of the telepathic link fighters have with their vivosaurs. I also have metal plates coating my right arm as supports. It got shattered and the plates are pretty much the only thing holding it together. Luckily, they're pretty much indestructible, or at least they seem to be…

But despite all of this, I'm just glad I have the privilege of being a fossil fighter, especially since I'm rank 20. I love vivosaurs, especially air-types. I'm not a big fan of water-types, though… It's not really that I don't like them, but… You know what, we can discuss this another time…

Anyways, I was digging at Treasure Lake when I suddenly heard a beeping from my paleopager. I looked at the screen and realized it was a message from Joe. He said he wanted to meet me in his suite ASAP.

_Huh? Why would he want to talk to me? Or is this just a message to everyone? No, if that was the case, he'd send the Mammoth Vision out and tell everyone to meet in front of one of the fighter stations… _As these thoughts ran through my head, I heard it beep again. It had three names on it, one of which was mine. Even though I didn't recognize the other two, I knew then that it was not just a public message.

I decided to head over to Wildwest Tower to see what he wanted. I decided to use my Nycto Ace to do so. He's a lot faster than the helicopters, and we actually proved that on our way over to Cranial. I returned him to his medal and walked into the fighter station. I saw someone else get into the elevator, so I ran to catch up with them before the elevator closed. My right arm got caught in the door, which caused it to open back up for me. Luckily, that was the arm with the metal plates, so it didn't hurt.

The other person was a girl who, like me, had pink hair, though that and our obvious interests in bright colors were about the only things we had in common. She was taller and older than me for sure, her eyes were brown, and a fancy-looking silver pickaxe was strapped to her back.

"Hi." She said. Now I knew she wasn't mute like me, either. I raised my hand and waved slightly. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to guess that you're either shy or mute, possibly both." She said. I nodded and held up three fingers, indicating that the third option, "both," was correct. She sighed. "Did you get a message from Joe, too?" she asked. I nodded. "Judging by the fact that the list only had three specific names, this is something important." She said. "But why us? I just moved here, and I've never heard of the other guy on the list, and you… I don't have a clue who you even are, either…"

I took a notepad and a pen out of my pocket and wrote on the notepad. I gave her the note, which said, "My name is Melissa, but I prefer to be called Molly."

She was about to say something when the elevator finally reached Joe's suite. Joe was staring out the window at the sky, which he does a lot. We both walked towards Joe's desk and he turned to see us.

"Well, I'm glad y'all came." Joe said. "See, we have a bit of a problem. Some people have been goin' 'round causing a bunch of trouble. Anything from minor vandalism to robbery. Some of 'em are even carryin' guns and knives. One of 'em even had a grenade, but luckily he didn't use it."

"So why did you call us instead of the Caliosteo Patrol Team?" The other girl asked. "And what do you want us to do about it?"

"The original Patrol Team ain't responding to my calls, and no one's seen 'em anywhere." Joe explained. "I was hoping y'all could help me search for them and maybe stop a few of the troublemakers along the way."

"Look, I may be a good fighter and all, but I can't fight people with guns and explosives." The girl said.

"Well, there was supposed to be three of you, but the third guy hasn't shown up yet." Joe said. "For now though, can y'all at least start the search?"

"So let me get this straight." The girl said. "You're sending me and this mute kid against an army of people with military-level weapons just to get your Patrol Team back? Why are you sending us? Why not someone else?"

"Because I'm aware that the three of you are level 20 fighters and you have special 'technology' that no one else can use." Joe said. "It's an advantage no one else has. Sending an average fossil fighter would be like sending a rank 1 Aeros against an army of rank 20 T-Rex Lords."

"How do you know about that?" the girl asked.

"The same way I knew anythin' else about y'all." Joe said. "The moment y'all registered as fossil fighters, the systems retrieved information from your pasts and recorded current information as your journeys went along."

"So… In short, you've pretty much been spying on us through the fighter database?" the girl asked, seeming a bit irritated.

"Well, when ya' put it that way, it does sound kinda bad…" Joe said nervously.

"One more question. Why should we go after your team?" the girl asked.

"If you can find my CPT and stop the gangs, you'll get quite a few rewards, including special privileges and a lot of money." Joe said.

"Fine." The girl said. "I'll help, but that doesn't mean I'll like it. Especially since I have to work with a partner…" She glared at me.

She was really annoying me now. I knew just how to shut her up, too. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pickaxe that looked like a dragon. The tail and body were the handle, the wings were the blades, and the head extended past the wing-blades a bit. She immediately noticed this and reached for her own pickaxe. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but before either of us could do anything, we heard a loud noise from downstairs. It almost sounded like an explosion.

"The hell was that?!" The girl shouted.

Both of us ran to the elevator so we could find out what happened.

**Well, that was a lot different, I know… Oh well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
